The Long Road Home
by honney862002
Summary: What happens when your mom is dead and you are the freak your father never wanted? You find a new place to belong
1. Chapter 1

The long road home Chapter: 1 Childhood Memories

I always knew I was different. I mean when your dad pretty much locks you away and don't let anyone know he even has a daughter, it's pretty obvious.

I guess this all started when I was 3. My dad at the time thought I just had a healthy imagination. He realized how wrong he was when a year later his precious baby girl told her dad's boss the gruesome way her "imaginary " friend died.

From that point on, I was labeled the freak of the family. Any time co-workers, or friends, hell even most family came over, I was to stay silent and in my room. Sure it was a boring and hurtful life but I made the most of it. At least I did make some good friends now and then. Even of most had mean dead for years.

My mom died when I was just a baby in a house fire. Dad never really talks about it so I never knew the details. All I know is he was never the same after she died.

But that isn't really where my story began. It all started when I was 16. See my dad became an alcoholic. I guess the pressure of having a freak show daughter and a dead wife really got to him over the years.

On my 16th birthday I came home from school to find my dad drunk and violent. Apparently my "friends " were giving him a hard time while I was gone.

Long story short, dad didn't like the fact that they moved his things around and decided to take his frustration out on me. Sure it wasn't the first time he had lashed out, but this time was different. …

A/N: hiya guys! Sorry to end this so abruptly but I have alot to do and wanted to get something posted at least! Hope you guys enjoy and feel free to review... peace out! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: making it out *warning: this chapter contains some violence. If you don't like it please don't read*

Dad looked at me with fury in his eyes. "You stupid little bitch! How many times have I told you to stop messing with my mind? Haven't you ruined my life enough?"

"What are you even talking about dad? You're drunk. Why not go lay down and we can discuss it when your sober."

That was a huge mistake. With that he back handed me across the face with so much force I fell backwards.

He towered over me, eyes blazing. "Do not tell me what to do you little bitch! You know exactly what you done! I couldn't make it to work today cause your freak self had your little friends take my keys! So I have decided to take the money I lost out of your ass. "

To say I was scared would be an understatement. I was terrified. Of course I have been the object of his violent episodes before but I had never seen his this pissed.

Before I could cover my face, his fist connected with my jaw. I cried out in pain and that just seemed to fuel his anger.

"You stupid bitch! I don't know how in the hell I have put up with your freak ass for this long! I should have let you burn with your mother! It's your fault she's dead anyways. If you hadn't been such a freak he wouldn't have ever came for you!"

As he spoke he rained down blows, hitting any area of my body he could reach. Pain shot through my head and ribs. None of what he was yelling made since. Who had come for me? What did that have to do with my mom dying?

His punches began to falter and through my tears I reached for the first thing I could grab, a lamp that was on the end table next to me. Before he could register what I was doing I hit him in the head with it, scrambled to the door, grabbing my backpack and jacket, walked out and never looked back.

I vowed to myself that I would find the answers to the questions I have had for years.

A/N Hey guys! Hope you are enjoying my little story so far! That you guys for reviewing and letting me know you wanted more! I'm going to try to get at least one more update before Friday when my Phoenix cuts off...

As always please feel free to review and let me know what y'all think!  
Peace out! - kay 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: on my own

It's been 4 years since that birthday. Since then I have found zero leads on anything from my past. I have made a little life for myself however.

I work 4 nights a week at a bar called Smokies. The rest of my time is spent researching. People would not believe the things I have discovered.

I still get visits from my ghost "friends" some pleasant and some not so pleasant. In my research I found out that there are people like me... Guess that means I'm not alone in this world after all. At least I know now I can take my "talent " and use it for good. So yeah... I help them cross over and whatnot.

So that catches us up to now. I am a 20 year old bartender that is researching the paranormal and trying to find my place in this crazy world.

While wiping down the bar I happened to look up and see the most beautiful pair of green eyes staring me down from across the room. "Here we go" I thought to myself. This always happens now and then. But this wasn't the typical old drunk guy. This guy was actually kind of hot.

He was standing next to a taller man with long hair. Kinda adorable like maybe a puppy dog. The shorter one had the bad boy look to him and looked dangerous.

He began walking up to the bar flashing me a charming smile.

He finally reached me and held his hand out. "Hi. I'm Dean. And you are?"

OK I have never been the girl to get butterflies in her stomach or be all giddy school girlish, face it, my best buddies are dead, but his voice sent chills down my spine. And not in a bad way either.

I took his hand to shake it and could feel sparks. "Makenzie. It's nice to meet you."

A/N hi guys! Ya miss me? Been having phone trouble and soooo now been able to get on here much... I will try to update again as soon as I can though... big shout out to my very dear friend Mishel-10 for getting on my butt about updating! Hope you enjoyed! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Getting to know you.

Here is the thing you need to understand, I am not and have never in my life been normal. Yea I have had crushes, I went through a whole Backstreet Boys phase when I was 12, but boys never paid much attention to me. I guess when you are dubbed the weirdo in 3rd grade that kind of happenes. OK having said that I was a little floored that here this 6 foot something Greek God look alike was flirting with me. "So Mackenzie, me and my little brother over there were talking and he told me that I would have zero chance with someone as beautiful as you."  
I could feel my face turning red. I have never been good with complements. Blame it on my upbringing. But at the same time, something told me to go with it. So I did.  
"Well since you brought it up and all, I get off in 30 when the place closes. Maybe you could stick around and have a drink with me."  
You would have thought I made him an offer to give him a million dollars by the smile he had on his face. He turned to his brother and shot him a thumbs up, to which his brother laughed and rolled his eyes.  
"Sounds like a plan. I'll go finish beating my brothers ass in pool and I'll see you later."  
With that he turned around and walked off. I finished my shift and locked the doors up. Walking over to the bar I grabbed 3 glasses and a bottle of whiskey and went to the back of the bar where Dean and his brother were sitting. "Ah and here she is! Ol' Sammy here was starting to think I just made up the fact you were gonna join us." Dean winked at me.  
I don't know what it was about those green eyes but damn it a girl could get lost in them. I sat the glasses down and poured us all a shot. I started to relax by the third round. There was something about the presence of the two brothers that put me at ease. They told me they were in town on some business but were very vague about the exact kind of work they did. Something dealing with the strange disappearance that happened in the next town over. It wasn't long that I noticed a presence behind the boys. By now I was so use to seeing things like this that it didn't bother me too much. The woman was very beautiful, didn't look too threatening at all. She was just kind of staring at them both in a sad but content way. I wasn't too worried about it but I figured I needed to let them know somehow without freaking them out too much. I know how these kind of things can so sometimes. Spirits can appear harmless one minute and ready to rip your heart out the next. My biggest problem was how to tell them without them wanting to commit me to the nearest mental house.

Hey my loveys! Yes it's me! Hope this chapter made up for the long wait! If not I'll already it up in the next. Had a really bad case of writers block cause I didn't know what way I wanted this to go... still not too sure but hope you guys like it all the same! My new years resolution is to actually finish this story! Hope everyone's holidays were wonderful and until next time peace out!  



End file.
